


Gamin Pigs

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche owns two guinea pigs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamin Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> where did i think of this au, you ask? i have no clue but the pun is pretty worthy of the ABC isnt it  
> comb. and enjolras are queerplatonic life partners

Gavroche carried them _everywhere._

One day he arrived at the Cafe Musain and plopped two guinea pigs on the table between two arguing men. “New recruits,” he said. From then on, he was never too far from them.

He kept the creatures in his pockets, which were stuffed with hay for them to nibble. Every time he sat down, he took them out and placed them on the nearest surface, and he exclaimed, “Colonel Stout and Baron Snort reporting for duty!”

He always mispronounced “Colonel,” and no one bothered to correct him. He gave Snout the title of Baron after Marius, because Snout had a streak as black as Marius's hair on his belly. Cosette thought it was the cutest thing ever; Marius begged to differ.

The guinea pigs, which the ABC had started to refer to as “gamin pigs,” were plump, timid creatures, both colored brown. Gavroche liked to boast that they were always alert, and their squeaking kept him on task. Wherever he went, a chorus of wheeks followed after like a trail of crumbs. It was his collar and bell for the neighbors.

Although the animals were amusing enough, they stunk to high heaven. Shop keepers before had a reason to sweep Gavroche out the door, due to his lack of shoes and his reputation for filching, but carrying rodents was a sure way to get banned to the sidewalk. Combeferre always let him into his apartment, even with the Colonel and Baron in hand, because his heart was too big to deny Gavroche anything. Plus, he liked to watch the little pigs eat.

“They are such curious things when they eat,” Combeferre said as he watched the cavies nibble at his papers. He didn't mind having to clean up after them, and he was the only person Gavroche trusted to leave his Colonel and Baron with. “They eat like machines, like miniature goats with rodent bodies!”

Enjolras didn't mind the presence of the guinea pigs, but he would push them away from his work when they came near, nose crinkled. “More like rats.”

“Now don't speak of little Stout and Snort like that, man! They have feelings.”

Gavroche stopped by every Saturday to watch the morning cartoons, which gave Enjolras a weekly opportunity to turn his nose up at them and Combeferre a chance to study them. Gavroche let his pets out of his pockets while he raided their cabinets.

“You are disgusting. I am never kissing you again,” Enjolras deadpanned when he caught Combeferre kissing the heads of one of the guinea pigs. Gavroche was busy spinning in the chair he sat in at the counter, eyes glued to the TV, so Enjolras was safe to make rude comments about his precious warriors.

“You never kiss me anyway, Enjolras,” Combeferre said, and he kissed the other gamin pig.


End file.
